Beiteynu
Beiteynu (Yeudish: ביתנו, lit. Our Home) is a (>insert type of government system here<) that is accepted as the homeland of the Yeudish people. Beiteynu is located in north-west Majatra on the eastern shore of the Verranderlijke Ocean and southern shore of Migrant's Pass. The country borders Pontesi in the east and Barmenia in the south. Beiteynu has a population of 99,834,727 and an area of 940,200 km² making it the 35th largest country in the world. Majatran settlers first settled in the area now known as Beiteynu around the year 500. Qedarite people started arriving from Cildania after the exodus from Squibble, the first travellers arrived in the year 564. Spurred on by their newly-founded religion of Yeudism they had left in search of the promised land and eventually arrived in Beiteynu. The idea of a promised land had come from a revelation that a young boy had in which he claimed Elyon spoke to him the following words: "Go West to the promised land of olives and meadows and there you will find the home of the Qedarites". By the year 900 the Qedarites, by that time known as Yeudis or Yeudish people, had secured all of what is now modern-day Beiteynu as well as a large part of northern Barmenia and western Pontesi. In 908 the Chief Rabbai of Padrilka proclaimed Ishmael I to be the Sacred Monarch of the Kingdom of Beiteynu - the first known recording of the country's name. Beiteynu is the only country on Terra with a population consisting of mainly Yeudish people. The economy of Beiteynu ranks as the 41st largest economy in the world and its GDP per capita is the 42nd highest in the world. This places Beiteynu as one of the poorest nations on Terra although successive governments have focused heavily on developing the country's economy. Etymology The name "Beiteynu" is derived from the Yeudish word "Beiteinu" (Yeudish: ביתנו) meaning "Our Home". The name was chosen as the country was established to be the homeland for the Yeudish people following periods of anti-Yeudism and persecution of the Yeudish people across the world. The first documented use of the country's name, Beiteynu, was in 908 when the unnamed Chief Rabbai of Padrilka proclaimed Ishmael I to be the Sacred Monarch of the Kingdom of Beiteynu. History Main article: History of Beiteynu Antiquity Majatran settlers first settled in the area now known as Beiteynu around the year 500. Qedarite people started arriving from Cildania after the exodus from Squibble, the first travellers arrived in the year 564. Spurred on by their newly-founded religion of Yeudism they had left in search of the promised land and eventually arrived in Beiteynu. The idea of a promised land had come from a revelation that a young boy had in which he claimed Elyon spoke to him the following words: "Go West to the promised land of olives and meadows and there you will find the home of the Qedarites". By the year 900 the Qedarites, by that time known as Yeudis or Yeudish people, had secured all of what is now modern-day Beiteynu as well as a large part of northern Barmenia and western Pontesi. In 908 the Chief Rabbai of Padrilka proclaimed Ishmael I to be the Sacred Monarch of the Kingdom of Beiteynu - the first known recording of the country's name. It is unclear about whether Beiteynu was their planned destination as at the time olive trees were only prominent in the far-eastern side of the country. This has caused a number of historians to claim that the Qedarites were actually searching for what is now modern-day Pontesi. Whether the arrival in Beiteynu was a mistake or not the travellers arrived in approximately 564 and quickly began settling down. They soon began to fuse their language with the local Pnték dialect and quickly established the Yeudish language which today remains as the state language of Beiteynu. By the year 620 it was estimated that over 80% of the Beiteynu's inhabitants believed in Yeudism making it the only majority-Yeudish country on Terra. Tribal groups soon began appointing high ranking members as Rebbais and in opposition to the previous animosity of the Animist Majatran High Priests they sought peace with neighbouring tribes. In the west of Padrilka large groups began uniting under the banner of the recently pronounced Ishmael I and began to consolidate influence over the region. By the year 900 they had secured all of what is now Beiteynu as well as a large part of northern Barmenia and western Pontesi. First Yeudish Homeland Following the coronation of Ishamael I as King he proceeded to invoke his beliefs in the "Divine Right of Kings" and proclaimed Beiteynu as his personal "Sacred Monarchy". Additionally, to satisfy religious demands and to garner the support of the Rabbis for his new title he declared the nation to be the Yeudish homeland. While Ishmael I is considered to be the father of the nation Ishmael II has become known as the great architect of the nation as it was under his 66 year reign that much of the country's foundations were established. His crowning achievement was the founding of Bira on the coast of Padrilka. This soon became the largest city in Western Majatra and a major trading port for Artanian merchants. Ezekial IV was the last leader of the First Yeudish Homeland. In 1154 a major revolt began in Endild which the King attempted to quash. Whilst in previous battles generals had been under instruction to keep him away from serious conflict this time around they were unable to do so and he was eventually killed by an arrow to the eye. As news of the death reached Bira so did reports of further revolts accross the nation. Ezekiel IV had no sons and so a power-struggle emerged between his two brothers. With the nobility unable to find a successor the royal army became demoralised and devoid of effective governance. Following mass desertion the palace at Bira was attacked and looted with nearly all of the royal family, including the feuding brothers impaled in the town square. Various tribes then seized areas of the nation and proclaimed them as independent states. The wife of Ezekiel IV who had managed to avoid death stood on the balcony of the royal palace and proclaimed the death of the Sacred Monarchy and the First Yeudish Homeland before jumping head-first into the street below. It was also around this time that Yeudish migration out of Beiteynu began. Many of those that chose to move south were slaughtered by Deltaria, but large Yeudish communities were successfully formed in Pontesi, Selucia, and Cildania. Anarchy and Second Yeudish Homeland Following the fall of Ezekiel IV the central government in Beiteynu collapsed and succumbed to anarchy. Tribalism also resurfaced. This period lasted over 300 years but in the 15th Century a resurgence of the Sacred Monarchy became a distinct possibility. In nearby Pontesi anti-Yeudish sentiment was high and pogroms were commonplace. Yeudis had also been forced into small villages and a "Pale of Settlement" was created. Following the Great Jewish Revolt of 1490 in Diar Elahmar rumours spread of a Jewish conspiracy to take over the nation. Seeing an opportunity to win support from an increasing disenchanted population the then leaders of Pontesi decide to take pre-emptive action and unite the nation in a patriotic Holy Crusade against Beiteynu. Troops immediately began the march through the Pale of Settlement destroying many Yeudish villages on the way and in 1492 entered the nominal state of Beiteynu. By June 1493 troops finally reached Bira and proceeded to burn it to the ground. Yeudish citizens were routinely massacred and the nation was annexed into the Pontesian state. The mass-murder of Yeudis caused the population of Beiteynu to fall by a third, a problem that was only exacerbated by an increase in the diaspora as migration out of the country continued on a large scale. In 1500, seven years after the sacking of Bira a basic census on the lands was carried out which estimated that just 47% of the population were Yeudish. In the late 16th Century the Pontesian policy regarding the "Yeudish lands" switched from repressing the population to rebuilding it as a sixth province. Whilst the Yeudish population remained large they were treated as second-class citizens and were never given Pontesian citizenship. They were forced into the far-west of the nation and were guarded by a large brick wall. In 1800 an enormous earthquake hit the north-east of what is now Fruskila destroying many Pontesian settlements and killing an around 80,000 people. Immediately the Patriarchal leaders in Pontesi declared the entirety of Beiteynu to be cursed and nearly all of the Pontesian settlers returned to their homeland. In 1864 a group of teachers formed the World Yeudish Council and put forward the idea of a second Jewish Homeland. The biggest issue they faced was dealing with the remaining royalists who simply wanted a return to the Sacred Monarchy. Eventually they were able to come to an agreement in which there would be no official restoration of the monarchy but the Yeudish faith would play the highest role in the legislative process. The agreement was signed in 1940 and the Council. Theocracy, Occupation, and Third Yeudish Homeland In 1966 the 12 Sacred Tribes united and reclaimed Beiteynu from the minimal Pontesian army that remained in the nation. Little resistance was offered and most inhabitants were pleased to see Yeudish rule reinstated. Following this the 2nd Jewish Homeland of Beiteynu was founded. In accordance with the agreement made with the religious communties the Head of State became the Chief Rabbi of the nation. The Chief Rabbai immediately began a crack-down on "anti-Yeudish activities". Pigs and shellfish were declared illegal and all people were required to dress according to their religion. Yeudis wore yellow, Hosians worse blue, worshippers of Queranzariah green and all other relgions, brown. During this period the guillotine was often used and the vast majority of non-Yeudis were either executed or exiled. One notable event was the Massacre of Padrilkistan in 2006. In this move, which can be declared as ethnic cleansing, the Queranz area of south Padrilka was brutally attacked and the Queranz population of Beiteynu was halved. In addition to this many Yeudis themselves were killed for "religious deviation". However by 2124 ultra-orthodox measures had become popular. In an attempt to rally the people behind him the Chief Rabbi decided to attempt a "short victorious war". This was to be against Darnussia with the aim of liberating the Yeudish minority. After 26 years of the stalemate in 2150 the Chief Rabbi called for the complete capitulation of Darnussia. However the Pontesi-Barmenistan alliance had grown too strong and with the Darnussians pushing from the north, Pontesi from the west, and Barmenia from the south, the entire nation was occupied within four years. In 2154 the three nation alliance obtained complete control of Beiteynu and the Chief Rabbi was captured. He was hung upside down in the main square of Gan Kofim and his corpse left for weeks to be defiled by occupational troops and eaten by vultures. The three nation alliance divided the nation into three zones with Barmenia taking Quo'gun and Padrilka , Darnussia taking Endlid and Fruskila, and Pontesi taking Tadraki. Queranz Caliphate In 2378 a Queranz Caliphate was established in Beiteynu. Oppression of the Yeudish and Pontesian Hosian population by the Queranz minority was used as a pretext for invasion by the Holy Luthori Empire but many in the international community accused them of attempting to expand their empire. While initially successful, the combined weight of The Accord forces who came to Beiteynu's aid was enough to drive Luthori back before a ceasefire was declared. A peace conference failed to establish an official peace agreement, in part due to Luthori's refusal to deal with the Caliphate directly, which led to Luthori continuing the occupation of a small area in Endlid province known as the Kingdom of Yishelem by the occupiers. The invasion was enough to cause an uprising of many Yeudis and Pontesians, which caused the end of the theocracy. Kingdom of Yishelem and Luthorian Imperialism Main article: Kingdom of Yishelem The Kingdom of Yishelem was a vassal state of the Holy Luthori Empire. In 2823 it incorporated the whole territory of the nation of Beiteynu. It was ruled by the King of Beiteynu, who was also the Holy Luthori Emperor. In 2863, a revolution which evolved into the Beiteynu-Luthori War, broke out in the nation and the kingdom was forced to pull back to Endild which it held before the takeover of Beiteynu. The Kingdom of Yishelem ceased to exist during the war when its government was legally taken over by republican parties and the nation was renamed the Beiteynuese Republic. After the war, the Beiteynuese Republic was reformed as the Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu, with the Holy Luthori Emperor as de jure, not de facto, head of state. Geography Government and politics Government Politics and elections Foreign relations Administrative divisions Military Law enforcement Economy Beiteynu is a developing country and its economy has struggled to adapt to frequent changes between socialist and capitalist economic policy. Basic services such as road networks, railway transportation, and electric power generation is underdeveloped. The economy is semi-industrialised with a number of centres of growth along the north coast such as Yishelem, Himmelshtern, and Sholemberg. As a consumer economy consumption accounts for 75% of Beiteynu's GDP. The country has low taxes and is considered to be laissez-faire. Government spending accounts for just over 10% of Beiteynu's GDP although recent governments have looked at increasing government spending in the near future in a bid to increase Beiteynu's wealth. Modern governments have also prioritised trade and industry, education, health, defence, and infrastructure in a bid to develop the country's economic prospects and improve living standards. Beiteynu's agricultural sector is highly developed and the country is largely self-sufficient when it comes to food production despite its hot climate. In contrast, its industrial sector lags behind most of Terra although Beiteynu does have considerable prowess in the software, communications, and military technology sectors. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of Education of Culture has the second-highest budget in the country behind the Ministry of Trade and Industry. Over 20% of government spending goes towards education and culture and successive governments have been committed to the education of the Beiteynuese people in a bid to develop the country. There are both secular and religious schools in Beiteynu but only recognised religions may set up religious schools. Yeudish schools are the most common schools but there is a small but growing number of secular and Luthoran schools in Beiteynu. Queranz and Abadi groups often fail to get the government's permission to establish their own religious schools. Beiteynu has a literacy rate of 96% according to a number of sources. Schooling is divided into three tiers - primary school (for ages 3-12), middle school (for ages 12-14), and high school (for ages 14-16). Upon completion of high schools students may then be able to enter college for a 2-3 year period, followed by university for a 3-4 year period. Schools focus heavily on academic subjects such as mathematics, the Yeudish language, Yeudish literature, the Luthorian language, the Canrillaişe language, history, the sciences, and religious education. Beiteynu is also home to two leading univerisites, the Yeudish University of Yishelem and Elior University Malfegorten. Demographics Culture Beiteynu has a diverse culture which stems from the diversity of its population: Yeudish people from around the world have brought their cultural and religious traditions back to Beiteynu with them creating a melting pot of Yeudish customs and beliefs. Work and school holidays are determined by the Yeudish holidays, and the official day of rest is Saturday, the Yeudish Sabbath. Beiteynu's culture has also been influenced by Luthori, Pntéks, and Barmenia in spheres such as architecture, music, and cuisine. Category:Beiteynu Category:Majatra